


Sentimental trolls

by Tsuncoon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Cloaca, Graphic Description, M/M, Reunion, Season 3 Spoilers, Sex in the Dark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: After months apart the Trollhunters reunite with their families. Arrrgh has a nice surprise in store for one homesick Blinky.





	Sentimental trolls

“Arrrgh put that down they will be here any second!“ Toby said as the gentle giant anxiously stares at his phone

“oh Toby Pie I remember when you were a teenager. Always on your phone”

Nana! I’m still a teenager! And I am Not always on my phone!”

“you are a teenager? Oh you grew so fast”

The sunset had just finished, the light sinking below the horizon, leaving sky red and orange.

Over that same horizon came a small shilloet that was almost human. Just a little too tall with horns. Toby screamed with joy “There they are! There they are!!” the noise caused Arrrgh to look up in alert.

From the horizon came two more figures. Arrrgh recognized each of them instantly “Jim! Claire! Blinky!” he tossed Toby and nana into his back, something she’d gotten use to whenever arrrgh would aid her in transportation or to the market.

He galloped towards the group at top speed. The three returning trollhunters prepared for impact, standing their ground as Arrrgh wrapped his giant arms around them.

“awk. We missed you too big guy" Claire choked out while being squeezed. Feeling like an empty bottle of tooth paste.

Jim laughed, no longer having the same human concerns as Claire had. “you always gave the best hugs!” he commented while the trio was place on the ground. Toby quickly slid down Arrrghs shoulder to give Claire and Jim their own loving embrace.

Once Arrrgh’s eyes were fixated on the librarian he couldn’t look away. “Hi" he forced out, becoming very tongue tied.

Blinky smiled sweetly, as if he’d just been given the most flattering complement “Arrrgh is that really how you greet an old friend?“ Blinkys voice had been missed so deary over the few months apart. Not a dream went by that he didn’t hear it’s unforgettable ring as if he was in bed right next to him.

Arrrgh wrapped his arms around the smaller troll, who had a surprised look in his eyes as he was scooped up off the ground. They weren’t exactly prone to public displays of affection, but they’d both been starved for it.

Once Blinky had recovered from shock he rested his head against Arrrghs shoulder, his short arms hugging back as best they could.

“I have missed you greatly Arrrgh” Blinky closed his eyes, letting that familiar Krubera scent surround him once again.

“I feel same. Missed Blinky so much" he rumbled out of his throat, purring loudly.

“let’s hope we never part again, no matter how briefly"

Arrrgh hummed in agreement “mmm agree" Arrrgh turned his head, burying his nose in Blinky’s neck, feeling the soft tickle of his hair.

“jeez guys. Get a room" Jim joked, the trio had long since finished their long overdue reunion. For Arrrgh and Blinky it felt like only seconds had passed, but they’d been hugging for a few minutes and things were beginning to get awkward.

“not my room!” Toby stipulated, joking around with the happily reunited couple.

“Some human customs continue to baffle me Arrrgh. We have seen Claire and Jim smush faces on many occasions but discussing our mutual longing is deemed to be a private affair” he said he climbed out of Arrrgh’s arms

“Toby kiss Darcy often" Arrrgh added with a nod, staying by Blinkys side

“we do not do it often…” Toby blushed as Claire and Jim eyed him

“like you’re one to talk!”

“We didn’t say anything” Jim defended while Claire whistled an innocent tune.

The old gang walked back into town together with nana riding on Arrrgh’s back. It was nice not having to hide anymore. Word had gotten out about troll kind and opinions were… very divided. But luckily any violent protests ended after the first few attacks. When it became apparent fighting a troll wasn’t a wise decision.

They spent a few short hours together before the gang began to split. Claire’s parents were eager to see their daughter again, and she had missed Enrique during her time away.

Barbra had planned a nice dinner with the help of Strickler, who had more experience with troll diets. Toby joined them, Barbra needed a human to appreciate her cooking.

Blinky had also been invited, but insisted he had some personal business to take care of that night. He’d left his library in the dusty rubble of his old home and planned on seeing what he could save from it.

Arrrgh and Blinky walked together to the old canal. The hole had long since been patched up, but the familiar bridge still stood.

“I won’t lie. I miss this place" he said, hand lifting to rest on Arrrgh’s arm. “Our new home is nice, but its missing some friends and memories” there was a hint of longing in his voice before he shook it off, not wanting this visit to be a sad one. “Dictatious was right. I am sentimental” he joked while pulling out his old Horngazel.

Blinky hadn’t expected to see the bright beautiful crystal staircase lite up, alive and glowing the way he remembered. But to his surprise the caverns inside were ablaze, the natural lights had died with the heartstone but there was a path of dimly lite candles spiraling down the staircase. It wasn’t the same, but it was a new kind of beautiful he could still appreciate.

“Arrrgh did you do this?” he asked as he stepped into the small space, growing more Impressed by the number if candles he could see decorating the area.

“Toby and Darcy help” it would explain how such monstrously large hands lite such tiny candles.

“Arrrgh you didn’t have to-“ Arrrgh put a finger to Blinky’s lips. He rarely interrupted the other, but there was still more to see.

“not done yet” he scooped Blinky into his arms and walked down the staircase carrying the Tribe Leader bridal style.

Blinky wrapped his arms around Arrrgh, hoping he wouldn’t fall being so top heavy. Once they had made it to the bottom of the staircase Arrrgh put the other down. He watched with pride as the historian looked over his old home. Expecting to see rubble and chaos, but it wasn’t as he expected. It was clean, the larger boulders moved to one giant pile, the dust had been wiped off the pathway. There was still internal and external damage and most the old shops had been caved in past repair but it looked far closer to home then he remembered. Giant boulders too large to move have crushed a multitude of their favorite hang outs, including the bar.

Arrrgh held one of Blinkys hands, walking him through the rubble to their old home. Blinky’s eyes went wide looking at the library. There was damage, but it was standing and in tact.

He walked further into their home. At first glance it looked the same. His books though tattered and old were ordered alphabetically on the bookshelf. His old heirlooms where he remembered leaving them, with only a few missing from their place, like the old gramophone.

“it’s like we never left it” he smiled fondly towards Arrrgh, wondering the small space to take in the little details he’d missed “We had such good times here. I wish we would have discovered cameras sooner”

“We make new memories. Take new photos” Arrrgh reassured him.

“yes. But I’ll always remember our old ones so fondly” he says while he runs his fingers over what books Arrrgh salvaged. Blinky could see a few charred papers obviously from the books Blinky had tried to burn. He wondered if Dictatious would want them back or if he’d truly come to terms with them being lost to history.

“I miss old times. Started coming down here when lonely. Thought lots of you"

“you are sentimental too. I guess that’s why we go so well together"

“let’s make memorie here. One last time?”

Blinky had come with a task to bring everything he could back to the surface for transport, but that could wait a little longer. He leaned into Arrrgh and kissed his lips softly. It had been a while since their last so Blinky made sure to indulge a little longer then was expected.

Not wanting the moment to end Arrrgh put one hand on Blinky’s back and pushed him in close to his body.

Having delt with so many fragile humans over the course of their adventure Blinky noticed how delicately he was being treated, how gentle Arrrgh could be when he really put his mind to it. Not that Blinky needed the giant to treat him as glass, but it was a romantic welcomed gesture.

As they parted Blinky felt a surge of satisfaction, he hadn’t realized how much he had craved Arrrgh’s kisses. It felt like he’d just gotten to the end of a very informative and satisfying book.

Arrrgh felt like a small emptiness in his otherwise happy life had been filled. Blinky was back with him, where he ought to be. Everything was back to normal, or as close at it could come to normal after the war.

He lead Blinky further into the den where Arrrgh had laid out an old deer pelt on the low stone bed they use to sleep on.

It was also surrounded by candle light, burning smooth in windless caverns.

With one of his hands holding Arrrgh the others unhooked the smaller trolls suspenders. His heavy pockets aiding in the removal of his shorts that fell to the ground with a thud.

Although there was nothing about the trolls nude form that was considered lude it was so rare to see Blinky without pants that Arrrgh still managed to become bashful at the sight.

After realizing he had been staring at the historians gorgeous blue stone long enough to make it weird he slapped his large hands over his eyes.

“Arrrgh there is no need to be bashful” Blinky put his smaller hands on Arrrgh and pulled them away from his eyes “I love it when you look at me like that” he cooed.

“like.. What?” Arrrgh asked, wondering how his gaze differentiated from any other

“like I’m worth giving your attention to" Blinky said in total adoration.

“You are, Blinky very special to me" Arrrgh looked into Blinky’s eyes, full of affection and urgency.

Blinky chuckled “I know Arrrgh. As I am to you, you are to me. When I am with you no measure of time is long enough”

Arrrgh leaned in more aggressively then before, just enough to push Blinky onto their bed. He climbed over top of the historian, keeping their lips together , entangling Blinkys many hands with his.

It wasn’t long before the candles began bleeding wax, dripping over shelves and countertops until reaching the end of the wick and slowly dying out

Arrrgh looked down at the other, his blue stone looked grey in the darkness of their old den. Given his Krubera hiritage he could see in the near pitch blackness. The only light was the faint yellow glow emitting from his mates six eyes.

Blinky looked up blindly, his gaze wondering with nothing to focus on in such a dark setting. His own species hadn’t the best eyes in spite of having the most. Arrrgh moved in closer, resting his forehead on Blinky’s. The light accented Arrrgh’s features, so Blinky could see clearly the content smile on his friends face

Blinky put one set of hands against Arrrghs cheek, gently caressing him. He leaned upward to tilt his forehead against Arrrghs. He could feel the texture of Arrrghs member rubbing against his thigh already having released from his cloaca.

Blinky figured they would both be pent up after all that time apart, but it seemed he was more eager then anticipated.

He felt Arrrgh kiss his lips, then his cheek, then his jaw. Recognizing a pattern he expected another kiss upon his neck but instead felt the pinch of teeth that caused him to moan. “nnnngh” he bit his lips, gripping onto Arrrghs mane.

“Blinky tasty" Arrrgh says before giving the spot he had just nipped a long stroke of his rough tongue.

“flatterer" Blinky chuckled, Although it was too dark to see it Arrrgh could tell Blinky was blushing, he would have to get the Conundrum troll flustered again soon so he could see colour change on his cheeks.

Arrrgh continued to sharpen his teeth on Blinkys stone. Purring as he made little indents in the hard surface.

As Arrrgh gave attention to the crook of Blinkys exposed neck the librarian parted his legs, knees hugging the sides of Arrrgh’s hips. All the caressing, the closeness had him burning with anticipation for what’s to come. The tips of his duo members emerging.

Arrrgh lifted one of his hands from the bed, then lingered it over Blinky’s chest. Just close enough for him to feel the tickle of contact. Arrrgh slowly traced over the curves and patterns in Blinky’s stone, the patterns detailed his family lineage and the tribe he was born to.

He sensually traced his fingers down Blinky’s stomach, feeling thr historian tense from the tickle whenever he was touched somwhere sensitive. It had been so long since he was touched in this way.

“Arrrgh you have a much stronger will then I. I implore you, please do not keep me waiting much longer"

“I love when you beg” Arrrgh grinned smugly, it took a lot to get the historian to beg.

Arrrgh wasn’t about to give the librarian everything he wanted, but he would give him a little extra. He slowly swayed his hips until his shaft came to rest upon Blinkys pelvis. He dragged his hips downward until their cocks rubbed together.

Blinky’s members twitched from contact, Arrrgh’s much larger member rubbing between them.

“mmff..ahh-Arrrgh. Please..” Arrrgh felt the pre-cum dripping from his tip as Blinkys lustful words were becoming to alluring to resist their persuasion.

Vulnerability was rarely shown by trolls, which is perhaps why Arrrgh adored it when he saw it on Blinky. That trust he’d never known from any other. There were always emotional walls, but not with Blinky., everything with him was real and honest.

Arrrgh lifted his hips again, aligning himself with the small gap between Blinkys members. He pressed his tip to the sensitive opening, feeling Blinky flinch at the coldness of Arrrghs piercing.

“ahhh I hate that thing” Blinky sighed out as he became accustomed to the cold ring.

Arrrgh grinned “Lie. You hate at first" Arrrgh gave a slight jerk, going into Blinky a little deeper, reminding him how good it felt when they got down to it.

“When you’re right you’re right” Blinkys hands ran up Arrrghs fluffy mane, to the back of his ear, he gently pulled Arrrgh back down to his level, liking a level of intimacy as the bigger troll slowly sinks his entire mass into the other

“ahh that’s tight..” Blinky winced as they finally completed the bond. He hadn’t felt such an intense stretch in a while.

“I feel it too. Apart to long" he purred into Blinky’s ear, waiting for his lover to regain comfort once again.

“let’s make certain it never happens again" he whispered.

Blinky was the first to initiate movement, having grown accustomed to his lover size he began to rock his hips. Grinding against the massive troll above him until Arrrgh was confident Blinky would not be hurt.

Arrrgh started by slowly moving in rythem with Blinky, swaying together as one.

Arrrgh was enjoying the tight warm squeeze around his cock. He noted every twitch and spasm on Blinky’s face. Remmebering what spots made them react the strongest.

“Ahhh!” Blinky moaned, fingers gripping the big lugs green fur.

Arrrgh pulled out further and hit that spot again, causing another spasm from the troll below.

“awwwh! By Deya’s Grace!” Blinky’s eyes rolled up. Arrrgh always was a generous lover. He had the stamina and skill to back it up.

Blinky’s members were squeezed between the two bodies, being rubbed and squeezed, leaking onto the two.

As pressure built within them both Arrrgh pumped his hips faster, thrusting eagerly into the other. Nearly pulling his entire cock out before ramming it back inside. Blinky felt his knees trembling with every thrust. He could hear Arrrgh grunting loudly into his ear.

They were both on the brink of release, tempted to blow his load with every thrust.

Arrrgh pulled his cock all the way out before slamming in again. He heard Blinky cry in exticy as he released ropes of cum onto Arrrghs stomach.

Blinky’s entire body went tense with release, clamping down on Arrrghs cock, which had been enough to make the larger troll release his own load, filling Blinky to the brim until seed spilled from him.

Arrrgh dropped onto his side next to Blinky as their pleasure came down in waves. Both too breathless to speak at first. Blinky extended two of his hands, searching blindly until they came across Arrrghs hand and held him.

“While I was gone, I thought very hard about what I wanted to say to you when we met again..” Blinky finally said after a few minutes of silence. “Something that would perfectly encapsulate what I feel for you"

“You think of anything?” Arrrgh inquired

Blinky shook his head “Not yet. But not a day goes by I don’t attempt to put it into words”

“Think I understand” Arrrgh smiled

Blinky nudges closer to his mate until their shoulders touch. He leans his head onto Arrrghs mane “Guess I’ll just tell you I love you until I come up with something else”

“I love you too" Arrrgh nuzzled onto the top of his head. Resting his eyes as they lay in intimate silence.

_

Bonus

Flickering light returned to the abandoned caverns of troll market as Blinky lite some oil lanterns and wall torches.

“now these won’t be going out for a while” he smiled to Arrrgh gesturing to the small piles of dry wax that had for a short time been candles.

Arrrgh smiled bashfully before taking notice of something on Blinky. He looked surprised then turned his head away, pretending he hadn’t seen anything.

“What?” Blinky asked, looking down at himself. His overalls weren’t on backwards. He looked back to Arrrgh for an explanation.

Arrrgh looked like he was holding back a laugh. Like a child who was about to be reprimanded but was proud of his crimes in any case. He then pointed to Blinky’s neck.

The librarian ran his hand over his shoulder, feeling the indents that were certainly not there earlier! He looked into his old mirror that hung above some cluttered shelved. It was cracked but usable.

Blinky noticed the very distinct teeth imprints scattered about how neck and shoulder. His eyes went wide, he hadn’t been expecting to still have marks from their time together.

“oh..” He snapped his figers “without a heartstone I cannot rejuvenate. These marks won’t go away"

He paused “These marks won’t go away… Arrrgh what will we do?” he turned to see Arrrgh ripping off a long strip of fur from the animal pelt rug.

“Wear scarf. Toby do all time after Darcy come over”

Blinky took the offered scarf. Wrapping it around his neck, finding it difficult to talk without getting a mouthful if fur.

Arrrgh gave a wide smile and a thumb up. In spite of his doubt Blinky trusted Arrrgh’s judgement.


End file.
